Big Time Injury
by AirRush
Summary: At the end of their first tour, Logan hurts his ankle while doing a backflip. The boys have to come together to take care of Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Injury**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Big Time Rush! **

The four members of Big Time Rush could hear the loud screams. They stood behind a large red curtain, straightening their ear pieces. James couldn't hide the huge grin that was plastered to his face. Carlos bounced with excitement. Kendall straightened his white button down collar and puffed out his black vest that laid on top of it. Logan paced, running a hand through his raven hair and tapping his hand against his jeans.

"Logan, there is nothing to be nervous about! This is our final performance in the tour!" Carlos exclaimed, patting a hand on their nerdy friend's back.

"I know that, Carlitos. I just get nervous before every show!" The boy wearing a red shirt with a black over coat and tie defended himself.

The cheering continued and slurred into chanting. "Big Time Rush! Big Time Rush!" The fans were getting eager. The backstage helpers straightened up their ear pieces once more and angled their microphones that were taped to the left side of their face.

Gustavo and Kelly walked up, with a tired expression. "Alright dogs. This is your last concert until we head back to California. Don't screw it up." He says sternly, earning a glare from the sweet Kelly. They saunter off as the curtain starts to rise.

Logan gulped and wiped his sweaty palms on the back of his jeans. Kendall put on a wider smile and cleared his throat and James swooped his hair to another direction. Carlos straightened his shoulders as the music started to ring in their ears.

The crows started to scream and Logan thought they would surely loose their voices. He cleared his throat as well as they all stepped forward, breaking into a trained dance routine.

Carlos and Logan took two steps back and turned to their side. They rocked back and fourth as James and Kendall stepped up front, waving their arms. Kendall began to sing, continuing a difficult dance step.

"Do you want to ride in a big limousine? Tell me, do you want to take a little bite of the fame machine?" He sang, stepping forward and walking to the side along with the other 3 guys.

"If you want to be discovered and end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine," He lead the other three to the center. "You can do it, stick right to it! It can happen tonight!"

They all joined in, standing center of the stage as they began to synchronize in a simple dance move. "You wanna be famous! Famous! You wanna be the one who's living the life!"

"You wanna be famous! Famous! Wanna be the one who's taking the free ride!" They dispersed from the crowd in the center and went to the sides.

James went off into his smooth solo as Carlos and Logan danced swiftly to the left side of the stage. Logan swiftly prepared himself for his rap as Carlos into the bridge. He also straightened up for the roundoff backflip he had to accomplish.

As Carlos reached the closing of the bridge, the boys grouped together at the right side of the stage. Logan took a running start and landed on his hands, pushing up and ending in a backflip. However, his left foot slipped in the landing. His ankle twisted but luckily caught himself before falling. He slightly yelped as he noticed that no one truly noticed his awkward landing.

He tried not to put too much weight on it as he took a wobbly and painful step forward and began his rap. Instead of moving and walking from side to side, he stayed in his stance, getting concerned and annoyed glanced from James, Carlos, and Kendall.

Kendall was utterly confused. He moved swiftly along with Carlos and James but Logan stayed put at the end of the stage, continuing his rap. He flipped his blonde sweaty hair from his face and shot a concerned glance towards Logan.

James was plain mad. How could Logan forget the dance moves? He thought Logan was supposed to be the smart one. However, due to James being so oblivious, he hadn't noticed the odd angel Logan was standing in. He hadn't noticed how his eyebrows were knitted together in pain.

Carlos, being the good-hearted, had indeed noticed. He saw that whenever Logan did move, he walked with a intense limp. He wanted to stop the performance to make sure his smaller friend was okay, but he knew Logan would hate it. He kept his eyes locked on the genius of the group as he got glares from James.

The song that seemed to last forever finally ended as the crowd went berserk. Logan breathed heavily, trying not to walk on his ankle more than he needed too. James plastered a fake smile to his face as his insides were boiling. Logan could sense the eyes of his other band mates on him.

Behind the stage to the right, Gustavo was seething. His face dropped to a very deep shade of red. Kelly kept a tight hold on his arm to keep him from running out and attacking Logan.

"Calm down. It was one slip up. He'll get it next song." Kelly tried to reassure her distressed boss.

Gustavo's face remained a deep shade of red as the next song began to play. Logan groaned internally, knowing this concert has gone totally wrong.

"Here is the next song for you guys! Thank you, Las Vegas!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air. The crowd went wild as 'City Is Ours' began to play.

"Rollin' past graffiti walls. Billboards lighting up the block. Everyone one of us on a mission" Kendall began to sing, waving his arms side to side along with his feet. Carlos and James followed the motion. "Got a whole crew by my side. Cars beep, beep when they pass us by."

"We ready to get down to business" The crowd exclaimed along with Kendall as Logan decided to screw his ankle as some of the fans threw curious glances towards him.

Carlos began to go into his solo as Logan joined the other 3 with a very painful step into a dance. They crossed their legs and spun around with a pose, very much like their first move they learned as a boy band. Logan accomplished the move, but with lots of difficulty.

"We pull up, open the door. All the girls, scream there they are! It's packed from wall to wall and, everybody is calling!"

"Here we come, it's almost time. Feel the rush, now hit the lights. We gonna get it all started!" The last note lead into the chorus were the other three boys joined in and moved in sync to the left side of the broad stage. Logan strutted awkwardly with a painful limp that began to be noticed by Kendall who stood behind him.

"Because the night is young! The line is out the door. Today was crazy but tonight the city's ours. Live it up until the morning comes." They sang in unison as they stopped to do another cross leg spin pose move.

"Today was crazy but tonight the city is ours." As James went into his solo, the other three dispersed again to opposite sides of the stage. Logan went to the right with Kendall and the blonde stared at him very concerned.

Kendall went to grab the smaller boy's arm as he slightly stumbled with a slight yelp that only the blonde could hear. Kendall glanced down at Logan's left foot in concern but Logan shrugged him off.

Kelly had also noticed Logan's limp and watched silently. Before Logan even knew it, his solo came up. He stepped forward, thrusting his fist in the air.

"We pull up, open the door. All the girls, scream there they are. It's packed from wall to wall and, everybody is calling!" He sang in unision with some fans that held 'I love Logan' signs.

" Here we come, it's almost time. Feel the rush, now hit the lights. We gonna get it all started!" He finished, biting his lip to prevent screaming. It felt like someone was breaking his ankle over and over again. He shifted under the gazes of his band members.

The rest of the concert went by much slower than the rest. The other three rocked the show with their dancing and vocals but Logan however, was shaky and sloppy with his dancing. Not a lot of fans paid much attention to him anyway so for once, he was grateful for that.

The last song ended as Kendall closed the show. Logan was about to collapse. He stumbled and winced in immense pain. The blonde and wiser member of the group grabbed him by the upper arm once he saw him stumble backwards.

**Thanks for reading! Update soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Injury **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or their songs. **

As the fans cleared out, Kendall rushed his friend behind stage. James and Carlos followed closely. Gustavo was still the shade of cherry red from earlier. If possible, he was even more red. Carlos and James wiped the sweat off their drenched faces with a hand towel someone threw to them. He sat Logan down on a modern chair behind the stage and bent down by his ankle.

Logan threw his head back, laying a hand over his eyes as he breathed heavily. His entire ankle was erupted into fire. He could barely stand the immense and heart-breaking pain. He bit his lip, surprised that he hadn't drawn blood.

"Dog! What was that?! You totally messed up the dance!" Their aggressive manager, Gustavo, boomed.

Kelly looked concerned and elbowed her boss aggressively. Gustavo looked completely at loss. "What?" He demanded.

Kendall glared up at Gustavo along with Carlos and Kelly. "He hurt his ankle during that stupid back-flip!" Carlos yelled, making Logan flinch.

Gustavo's expression somewhat softened but never left it's angry state. "How is that my fault?" He asked, feeling no remorse.

The large producer earned glares and scoffs from the four other people. Kelly leaned down next to Kendall and laid a gentle hand against Logan's left ankle. A scream couldn't be held back. Everyone flinched at the genius' scream but Kelly quickly apologized.

"Sorry, Logan. I think it may be broken."

James' face immediately softened as towered over Logan. Guilt and concern spread across his features. Logan removed the hand over his eyes and looked up wearily at the four concerned faces. "I'm okay, g-guys." His lip quivered as his ankle began to throb.

"You're not okay, Logan. I'm going to call the paramedics." Kelly began to stand, pulling her cell from her pocket and dialed the hospital. She stood and answered the operators questions as the three guys hovered over Logan.

"You okay, man?" James asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm alright." He said simply, his voice bitter from pain.

"Just stay calm. We'll get you help in a minute." Carlos tried to reassure his friend, copying something he saw on a hospital drama.

"Carlos. It's just my ankle. I'm not dying." Logan replied bitterly, annoyed by all the attention.

"Okay. Thank you, bye." Kelly ended her phone call and rushed back to the guys and Gustavo, who stood behind the commotion with a fat frown.

"They said to keep your ankle elevated until they arrive." She explained before placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to have to lift your foot. Are you ready?"

Logan nodded, squeezing the hand that had slipped in his that belonged to Carlos. Kelly rested her hands against each side of his left foot and lifted in a brief motion. Logan squealed and gripped Carlos' hand as she rested his foot on the small wooden coffee table.

"Sorry honey." She flashed him an apologetic smile as three others rushed into the room. Two were female and there was one male. They rushed over to Logan and helped him into a wheelchair that the man had in tow.

Logan groaned as they positioned a pillow under his left foot. They wheeled him out of the stage into the parking lot. James, Carlos, Kendall, Kelly and Gustavo followed closely as they loaded Logan into an ambulance.

"Dogs. Let's go to the hospital." Gustavo said, motioning the boys and Kelly towards his limo. The boys piled in as the ambulance took off into the dark night. Gustavo had his driver start the engine as Kelly entered the limousine.

They turned the corner towards St. August Hospital. The car ride was silent as they all worried for their friend Logan.

**Crappy chapter but whatever! I did this in a rush and I wanted to get an update out there :) Thanks for all the reviews and keep reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Injury**

**Chapter 3**

The waiting room of St. August Hospital was clean and tidy. The seating area was jam packed with Kelly, Gustavo, and the other guys of Big Time Rush. An occasional random citizen would come and go. They had been waiting for 45 minutes at the least and Kendall was becoming impatient. Carlos and James were too. Kelly checked her cellular phone every couple minutes to check the time as it went by slowly.

Carlos couldn't stay still. He bounced up and paced across the waiting room. James snapped, getting annoyed to mask his worry. "Geez Carlos, it's only a broken ankle! Logan's going to be just fine."

Carlos frowned at his friend's bitterness. He decided to defend himself, puffing out his chest. "Hey! Even if it's only his ankle I am actually worried for him. Look around James! We are in a hospital for crying out loud!"

James seemed surprised at his goofy friend's outburst. He hadn't really expected it but he knew he deserved it. He shouldn't be a jerk when his best friend needs him.

"Dogs! Quit your fighting and sit." Gustavo commanded, pointing to the open chair next to Kendall.

Carlos obeyed with a puff and as soon as his bum hit the chair, a tall grey-haired doctor with bright blue eyes approached them. He had a long white lab coat over thin blue scrubs. He had a clipboard in his hands along with a stethoscope around his neck. Kendall hopped up as he spoke.

"Logan Mitchell?" He spoke, looking down at his clipboard.

"That's us." Kendall spoke, signaling to the others. "How is he, doc?"

He smiled lightly and folded his hands. The clipboard rested between them. "Well, he fractured his left ankle along with the ball of his heel. He will need a cast for about a week. After that, he'll need a Air Walker. It's this boot he has to wear at all times other than bathing and he can walk with it."

"So, Logan can walk?" James questioned, standing up as his hair fell into his flawless face.

"Technically yes but I want him to get at least a week of bed rest. He can start walking once he get's his Air Walker." The doctor answered, "He just came out of surgery. Th-"

"Logan has surgery?!" Carlos exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"Yes. His fracture needed to be straightened. It was only a twenty minute operation and Logan is coming out of recovery at the moment." The doctor responded, running a hand through his grey hair.

"Can we go see him?" James asked along with Kendall and Carlos nodding in agreement.

"Yes but I warn you now that the anesthesia can cause him to be quite loopy or disoriented. Follow me." The doctor began to walk. Gustavo and Kelly scrambled up and followed after the boys and the doctor. On the way down the brightly lit hallway, the man ordered a nurse to grab Logan's required medication for his return home.

The stopped in front of room 134 and he held open the door, allowing the five people to enter. The room was tidy and spotless. It wasn't large but by no means was it small either. In the center of the room laid two big white beds. One was occupied with a small boy with raven hair. His chocolate brown eyes were drooped and his body was entangled with the sheets.

"Logan!" Carlos shouted. He gingerly ran over and stood over his small friend. He looked dazed and extremely tired. His skin was paler than his usual pale self and his short smart hair was a mess.

Logan didn't seem fazed by Carlos' outburst when Kendall and James scolded their latino friend. They all smiled and giggled as Logan mustered up the energy to flash them a crooked and drowsy smile. Kelly smiled and looked at Gustavo. He shifted strangely on his feet, feeling weird and invasive on the guys.

"Come on Kelly. Let's go wait in the hall." He led his co-worker out of the room as she smiled.

"How you doing buddy?" Kendall asked as he ruffled Logan's hair.

Logan kept his goofy smile that made the boys' hearts melt. "I'm good, dude." He slurred, giggling slightly.

James and Carlos smiled at each other as Kendall laughed. "Ready to get out of here?" the leader asked him.

Logan only nodded, his eyes drifting totally shut. The boys smiled as they heard the door open behind them. They turn around and see a beautiful blonde nurse. Her striking blue eyes match the doctor's from earlier. Her thin and short body looked boxy under the pink scrubs she wore. James whistled, stepping in front of the other two.

"I'm James Diamond. I'm in a band." He smiled, flashing his diamond worthy smile.

She simply smiled, shoving a plastic bag into his outstretched hand. "I know. You guys are inn Big Time Rush."

The boys smiled and laughed, feeling cool to be recognized. James simply looked curiously at the bag in his hands.

"Sorry James, but I'm a college graduate. No time for boys." She said bitterly with a hint of flirt.

James shrugged, glancing back down at the bag. "Uh- What is this?"

"That is Logan's medication. Make sure he takes the painkillers twice a day. If there is any extra pain elevate his foot and apply ice. Be sure to never give him more than two pills a day." She briefly explained pointing to a paper that was stapled to the front of the bag.

"Read this for any questions on dosage and usage. Are you guys ready to take Logan home?"

Kendall smiled and stepped forward, "Yeah. Gustavo can drive us back to the Palm Woods."

"Alright. I'll go fetch a wheel chair and have Gustavo pull his car around back." The nurse who wore the name tag, Cindy, left the room.

Kendall walked over to Logan's bedside where Carlos was still hovering. Carlos looked up at Kendall and back to Logan. He lightly shook Logan's shoulder making the boy's eyes flutter open.

"Wha?" He asked, dazed.

"Hey Logie. You ready too get going?" He asked gently.

Logan simply nodded again, his eyes drooping. "I'm tired.." He whined, twisting himself deeper into the covers.

"I know Logie, but once we get home you can sleep, okay?"

The genius didn't respond but instead kept his eyes open. He stared blankly at the large white cast that bulged from under the sheets. His gaze didn't move when the door opened again. Behind it stood Gustavo, Kelly, and Cindy. Cindy steered a wheelchair into the room, parking it next to Logan's bed.

"I need you to help us out here Logan, okay?" She asked sweetly, placing a peck on his forehead.

He smiled sleepily, turning his gaze to her. "kay.." He answered simply.

Cindy smiled and turned to the three boys. "Can I trust you to help me get him into the wheelchair?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Of course." Carlos responded.

Cindy smiled in response. She moved over to Logan's side and shifted him to the side so his legs were off the bed. The guys intervened at the point. They gently lifted Logan onto the wheelchair. He wasn't heavy because Logan was always the skinny kid. They all were, really.

Logan's head rolled to the side as Cindy took control of the wheelchair. "Thanks guys." She steered the chair out of the room as James, Kendall and Carlos followed. Gustavo exited the hospital with Kelly and got into his limo.

"Drive around to the back entrance." He commanded. The engine started as the limo started to move. Kelly sat across from Gustavo in his limo and sighed.

"Go easy on the guys, especially Logan. It's not smart to do any dance rehearsals without him. He could fall behind."

"Ya-di Ya-da. I'll follow the schedule Griffin assigned us. We can't let one member weight everyone down." Gustavo retorted.

Kelly scoffed and rolled her eyes, typing something into her phone before putting it away. They pulled around the back and Kelly exited the limo, waiting for the boys.

The boys came out, the female nurse directing the wheel chair Logan sat in. He had fallen asleep and looked totally adorable. His foot was resting on a slide out foot rest and his head was lolled to the right side.

Cindy stopped by the door of the limo and placed her hands on her thin hips. "Wow."

The boys rolled their eyes and Kendall and James went on both sides of Logan. They wrapped their arms around his torso and lifted him gently into the limo. Carlos got in after and laid him across the seats. Gustavo sat in the far end, drinking sparkling water from a tall and thin glass. Carlos scoffed and rolled his eyes.

James entered the limo after Carlos and sat next to Carlos. Kelly entered and Kendall turned to the nurse. "Thank you." He said, smiling.

"It's my job. Save me some tickets." She said before taking the wheelchair and strolling back into the hospital doors.

Kendall crawled into the limousine and lifted Logan's head. He sat down and let Logan rest his head on his lap. The blonde leader of Big Time Rush pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his mother's number. He pressed the cold phone to his ear as it rang.

"Kendall?" The sound of his worried mother rang in his ears. He was grateful for the sound.

"Hey mom. Gustavo is taking us back to the Palm Woods. Logan is okay."

"Oh thank god. I'll be waiting for you. Be safe." His mother said, relief in her voice.

"We will. Be home soon." He ended the call, shoving his phone back in his pocket. Carlos and James looked to him and frowned. It was certainly a change of events. It was also a long ride back to Hollywood.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! This chapter was 1,674 words! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Injury**

**4**

It had been a very long drive. The worst part about it was the fact that it was so silent. James and Carlos weren't being their childish selfs. Kendall didn't give his usual inspirational speech. It was deathly silent. Gustavo never boomed. Logan never stirred. Now, the boys were home. Kelly went home as Gustavo went to write a new song.

Logan slept safe and sound on the large plush couch. A wool quilt was laid over him as his foot was rested on a stack of white pillows. Carlos and James sat on the ground, in front of the TV and played Bio Hazard 4. The game had come out a couple days ago and they managed to snag it while on tour. Whenever Carlos would cheer and begin singing a victory song, Kendall would scold him. He would point to Logan and the latino would get the message.

It was around midnight and Mama Knight walked into the main living area. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore a blue cotton robe over her pajamas. She held her hands on her hips as she stared disapprovingly at the three boys who sat on the floor. They all were cheering silently as they played the game.

"Guys. You need to go to bed." She stated when she realized that they hadn't noticed her.

The boys paused the game with a groan. Kendall looked up at his tired mother and sighed.

"Mom." He whined.

"Don't 'Mom' me." She declared. "Bed. Now." Her thin finger directed towards the stairs and the boys complied.

James got up and turned off the x-box. Carlos hopped up and headed towards the rooms with James. The blonde leader leaned over and kissed his mom goodnight before going after the other guys.

James and Carlos broke off towards their separate room. Kendall went to him and Logan's room. He sighed as he entered the empty room. They hadn't been there for a couple months. A book was laying on Logan's perfectly made bed along with his glasses that he rarely used. Kendall leaned over and saw that the book was a medical information book.

Kendall silently rolled his eyes as he sauntered to his side of the room. He threw off his cardigan and changed into his sweat pants with a blue shirt. He hopped into bed but did not fall asleep. Instead, he stared at the ceiling. The white and boring ceiling that had one crack in it. He wished there were more, so he could count them. It was something he did back in Minnesota when he couldn't sleep.

He wished Logan was sleeping in the bed next to him as well. The soft sound of snores or pages being flipped helped him sleep. To know that his friends were safe and sound. They had decided earlier that it would be easier for Logan to sleep on the sofa until he was able to be mobile. He knew Logan would be frustrated by the lack of movement but he'd have to suck it up for his own sake. Kendall's eyes drooped. His face softened as his vision fogged over. He lifted into a thoughtless bliss.

James and Carlos however weren't so lucky. Carlos specifically. He had always been good-hearted. He could never stand when his friends were injured or sad. He mentally kicked himself. He saw how Logan walked on stage. He saw that Logan was hurt. He didn't do anything. What could he have done? Stop the concert? Gustavo would have been furious. Logan would probably hate him, but what was worse? Saving your friend's ankle or stopping a concert they performed twenty times?

James had already fallen asleep, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. He had tossed and turned but soon settled for a position on his right side. He sighed and closed his eyes. The pretty boy had thought of plains and bunnies. Something Carlos always said to do, but he always took it for granted. Now that he was trying, it was actually working. He made a mental note.

The night seemed to last on for Carlos. He was restless. Back in Minnesota when Logan moved there in third grade, the guys used him for homework and tests. Carlos felt guilty for that. They had also bullied him. Carlos was deeply ashamed for that. He knew Logan had bully troubles other than them but they just added more pain to the mix.

The first incident was in 3rd grade. It was Logan's second week at school and he thought he was starting to make some friends. At that time, he was known by his real name, Hortense. He was such a nerdy kid and never had a single friend in his old school back in Texas. They had befriended him because he did their homework. He was intimidated by them because they were taller and meaner.

It was in the school cafeteria. Logan sat alone at the B table in the far right corner of the large room and ate his home lunch alone. He kept his head hung with his nose buried in a notebook. He scribbled down notes to help him with upcoming tests.

"Hortense!" He pulled his head up as he heard his name being called. He saw Kendall, Carlos and James who was combing his hair waving to him.

He nervously waved back and went to look back down at the notebook but was interrupted when his name was called again.

"Hortense! Come sit over here!" They called, Carlos practically bouncing.

Logan wasn't sure what to do. They probably wanted help with their homework, but then again, they never did homework at lunch. No one did...except for him. The nerdy kid felt extremely awkward and panicked under the sudden pressure. He didn't know why he felt so pressured but he did.

His internal fight didn't seem to matter as the three made their way to his table. Kendall and Carlos plopped down their school trays on the table and took their seats. James placed down his cool superhero lunch box that had a mirror on the back. How original.

They were beaming. Something was up. Logan may have not been close with these guys but he could tell when they were planning something. The silence made him shift in his seat as he slowly closed his notebook. He fiddled with a piece of lettuce that sat alone in his plate.

"Hey Hortense." Kendall called, grabbing the smaller boy's attention.

"What?"

"Can you get me a fork? Please?" He asked. His eyes and smile were glowing with a horrid excitement that he couldn't hide. James shared the same look but Carlos' was unreadable.

"Uh-Sure." He agreed, unsure.

Logan stood up, sauntering away from the table in the corner towards the cart on the other side of the cafeteria. He was taken totally by surprise when his pants left him. They hit the ground as the sound of laughter filled his ears. The sound was too familiar. Too haunting. Logan turned around horrified to see it was Kendall. Kendall. Tears burned in his brilliant brown eyes as he quickly ripped his pants up.

The laughter echoed the lunch room. Kendall was kneeled over, tears of hilarity falling from his eyes. His face was a deep red from lack of breathe. Logan's was a strawberry red from embarrassment. He quickly sprinted from the loud cafeteria, fixing his pants as he ran into the hall. He felt betrayed. He felt like he couldn't trust anyone again.

That incident tore Carlos to shreds. At the time, it was hilarious. Carlos had been dying of laughter but soon felt guilty. He didn't want Logan to cry. He vowed after that incident to never participate in bullying Logan again but of course... that promise broke.

Summer camp when the boys were 12. They were getting ready to set up the camp fire when James and Kendall thought it would be fun to put a 'Hit me' sign on Logan's back. It wasn't as bad as other incidents but it was something always locked in Carlos' mind. He tried to abort before it got out of hand but Kendall and James wouldn't let him.

Now, they were a band in L.A. They finally had gotten along but in reality, Logan still had those events in his mind. Carlos knew that too. That was another thing that burned in his mind. He knew that Logan thought he was the 'third wheel' in the group.

The latino wished Logan would see his importance to the group. He wanted thing to be back to their witty and silly selves again. He wanted all four guys to be dancing and recording in the studio. He wanted the couch video game sessions back. After months on tour, he felt burnt out. He felt like things needed to go back to how they were. He hoped that when tour was over, he'd hop on the couch and begin playing fuse hockey with his buds. He hoped that he could have his afternoon hockey sessions in the alley beside Roque Records.

Those festivities had to be canceled now. Carlos truly didn't mind waiting as long as his friend was okay. The small latino glanced at the beside clock. The haunting red numbers read '2:34'. As almost on cue, the sweeping and echoing feeling of sleep pressed against Carlos. His eyes dropped and closed. His helmet that had been resting on his chest slide off as his body went limp.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating real soon and thanks for the reviews! Sorry for getting side tracked. It happens :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Injury **

**5**

The sun shined bright throughout apartment 2J. Logan had woken up at dawn, unable to fall back asleep. His leg never hurt but it tingled. He guessed that the medication was beginning to wear off. He reached for the intriguing and informative medical book focused around surgeries.

The light coming from the window behind him gave him the perfect setting to read. He opened to page one and flipped the thin pages as his eyes scrolled across the page. He hadn't noticed the stirring sound of people getting ready. His eyes were moved from the book up to the tall figure of Mrs. Knight as she came out of her room. She wore a red blouse with a black tank top under it with boot cut jeans. Mama Knight smiled as she saw the smallest of the boys up and healthy.

"Hey sweetie." She greeted when she felt his eyes on her.

"Hey." He replied simply. His voice cracked slightly and sounded exhausted.

He looked back down at his book before a lightning shot of pain flew up his foot. He gasped slightly and dropped the book to the floor. Mama Knight dropped the pile of plates she was carrying to the cabinet and rushed over.

"Logan? What's wrong?" She asked. Her mother instincts kicked in.

"I'm okay. I just think my medication is wearing off." He said honestly.

"I'll get you another dose. It's about time you get it anyway." She dug through a cabinet over the sink and pulled out the brown paper bag that had a piece of paper with small writing on the front.

She tore open the bag and pulled out the two bottles that rested in it. She looked at the label of the right one and put it down. She twisted the cap of the other and poured out two pills. She grabbed a glass with the other and filled it with water. Logan had picked up the book at settled it beside him as his leg throbbed.

"Here, sweetie." She handed in the pills and water.

He threw the two small round pills into his mouth and swallowed a gulp of water. He gave a smile of relief as the pills took immediate effect. He relaxed into the couch, feeling the drowsiness. He hated the idea of sleep at the moment. He had been sleeping for hours and he was sick of it. He wanted to play hockey and video games with the guys. He also knew that they probably weren't even up.

Carlos woke up with a huge yawn. He felt better than he had last night. The small latino grabbed his black hockey helmet from the ground and fastened it tight on his head. His nuggety structure raced into the lounging area after quickly getting dressed.

A smile spread across the teenager's face as he saw Logan resting against the couch. His leg was still propped up on the pillows and Logan's eyes met his.

"Carlos." He said, looking slightly annoyed.

"What?" He asked, confused by his tone.

"You're shirt is on backwards."

Carlos looked down to his the collar up to his neck in a choke hold. He pulled up the collar to check for the tag and it was there. His face went red as he quickly switched it around with little effort.

"That's better." complimented Logan.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Mrs. Knight went to the store with Katie." He said when he noticed Carlos looking around the lounge.

Logan sighed and looked down at his casted foot. Logan hated that he was bed ridden. He wanted to get up and go to the studio. He wanted to record songs and get back into the groove of things. The tour was a definite thrill and sweat wrenching despite the incident a day ago.

The hardest thing was that he was holding everyone back. He was holding back the guys from working hard in the band. Heck, he was holding the band back. He had always wanted to be a doctor. Not a pop star. Now that he was in L.A. and living James' dream with him it just seemed so surreal.

Gustavo had always yelled at him during rehearsal. Mr. X always had trouble with him during practice. It seemed everyone had a problem with the way Logan sang and danced. Logan knew he wasn't a good singer. He knew he wasn't a good dancer. He was seriously confused on why he was still in the band anyway. Of course, he's a part of the four best friends from Minnesota but he wasn't a singer. Kendall and James were. Carlos too. Carlos had improved his voice tremendously. Logan hated his voice.

In his mind, he was always off pitch. He was always a beat behind. He sung softly so he can hide behind the others. He always struggled with confidence every since the play pen. Bullies were the main reason. Along with the influence of Gustavo and Griffin.

When everyone said he'd be voted out of the band for that ridiculous reality show, it really hurt. He tried his best but he just couldn't get it. He wanted to believe he was a part of the group and he didn't want to ruin everyone else's dream fro his own needs.

One thing Logan realized when coming to L.A. is that he loved singing. He loved singing with his friends and making music. He loved the crazy and witty adventures they had together. Even if they caused him to get in trouble. He loved the crazy and always changing Palm Woods. He loved the traditions and legacies that traveled with them. Lets just say, he loved everything.

He just wished he knew for real that he meant something. It's something he wanted to hear some kind of praise since the beginning. He just needed a bit of inspiration, a bit of recognition. He realized this was too much to ask. He knew the guys were way more talented then him.

If only he could see that he has just as much talent as them.

If he could see how much he meant to the group.

**Thanks for reading! Also, thank you for the help and I will use your ideas! In my opinion this chapter wasn't very good but I am also sick so my mind is foggy. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Injury**

**6**

Carlos adjusted the helmet on his head during the strange silence. Logan's face was relaxed but fixed in thought. Carlos' eyes trailed to the white xbox that rested in a compartment under the large flatscreen.

"Hey buddy, want to play some Bio-Hazard 4?" He asked with a large smile. He pulled up the thin case of the game.

Logan flinched his head and smiled. "Sure."

Carlos practically jumped with joy and rushed over to the xbox. He put the disk in the slot and plopped down on the couch. Logan remained in his sideways seating position with his leg propped up. Carlos handed him the platinum controller and Logan beamed. He never got the platinum controller.

The intro flashed on the plasma screen as the boys gripped their controllers. They pressed 'Begin Game' and took immediate action. The screen was split into two sections. Logan's was on the top and Carlos on the bottom. They fought against each other and cheered when one or the other would win.

It had only been ten minutes when Kendall entered with James. James held a hand mirror in front of him as he combed his flawless locks. Kendall was adjusting a red beanie that matched his vans. Kendall smiled as he saw the two playing video games.

"Hey guys." He greeted. His blonde bangs falling out of the beanie into his face.

"Hey." Logan and Carlos responded in unison, dully. They were absorbed into the game.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang it's annoying tone. James put down his mirror and glanced to Kendall as he pulled up his phone.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone. "Are you serious? We can't-"

The boys looked up at him after Carlos and Logan paused the game. They could hear faint yelling which came from the blonde's phone. Kendall groaned and looked defeated.

"Fine. We'll be there." He shut his phone and put in his pocket. He let out an annoyed puff.

The three guys looked to him. Kendall sighed.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio." He said. "The three of us."

Kendall motioned to himself, Carlos and James. Logan immediately understood. He knew he was pretty useless at the moment. Carlos frowned and looked at Logan.

"Sorry, bud." He apologized before standing up.

James placed down his mirror and puffed his jacket. Kendall sighed and looked sadly at Logan. He hated to have to leave him but what Gustavo wants, Gustavo gets. Kendall knew he shouldn't but he also knew they had to get into high gear.

"It's okay." Logan said with a smile.

"We'll be back soon." Kendall said while grabbing his black jacket from the couch.

Logan nodded in understanding as the three headed towards the door. Kendall shut the door behind them and turned to the other two guys.

"I feel bad guys." He admitted to James and Carlos.

"Yeah..." James agreed as they began to walk to the elevator.

Carlos pressed the button and entered the elevator. James pressed the lobby button with his thin finger and the doors shut. Carlos was frowning and missed playing with Logan. He wanted to be dancing with all the guys. He wanted to sing with all the guys.

The three guys made their way through the palm woods, before seeing Camille rush up. She wore a large pink dress with her hair in a large curly formation. She took a huge breathe in like she usually did before assaulting the guys with her method acting. Before she did though, Camille broke her trail and looked confused.

"Welcome back guys... Wait where is Logan?" The boys slapped themselves mentally. Camille hadn't known what happened.

"Well... On our last concert Logan messed up the landing to a back flip..." Kendall began.

"and he hurt his ankle." James finished.

Camille looked surprised and frowned. "Is he okay?" She asked.

"He's okay. He can't practice for a while though." Carlos responded, keeping his frown.

"Oh. Tell him I said 'feel better'." She smiled.

They nodded okay and kept on their way. They meet the car that Kelly had sent for them. It was black and glimmered in the scalding Hollywood sun. The three guys piled in the car that had the sign 'Big Time Rush' on it. From the inside, the windows were completely blacked out. The faint sound of the locks clicking startled the guys.

"What was that?" Carlos asked.

Kendall looked around with slight confusion. James did the same. The driver wore all black with sun glasses. James leaned forward and spoke to the mystery driver.

"Uh. Hello?" He asked when he noticed the car still hadn't begun to move.

Kendall leaned forward with Carlos too. The driver laughed a menacing laugh and started the car. The chilly and evil laugh chilled the guys to the bone. He pressed the acceleration with great force. The guys flew back into the leather seats as the car sped down the road.

The guys yelled indistinctly as they rattled in the back of the car. Carlos' helmet covered head hit the side of the car but he shook it off.

"What the heck is going on?" Kendall exclaimed as the car stopped abruptly.

The driver scrambled out of the car and slammed the door. Kendall yelped and tried the handle to the door. The door never budged and Kendall hit against the window.

"Kendall!" James yelled panicky.

The blonde continued to bang against the door with no avail. Carlos began to climb to the front seats and tried to open the driver's door. Carlos pouted and exclaimed when the door still would not open. The three teens began to panic when they heard voices and footsteps outside the door.

The door that Kendall sat next to swung open. The boys were frozen and horrified at the tall slim man that stood before them. His grey and shiny suit fit the man nicely and his perfectly groomed hair belonged to their worst enemy. Hawk.

**Thanks for the reviews guys and I've got some exiting stuff for you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Injury**

**7**

The boys were tied to separate chairs. Hawk. What did Hawk want this time? Wasn't he in jail? These questions trailed in the guys' minds as they struggled against their bonds. Kendall twisted and turned his hands in the ropes. It itched and irritated his skin. James yelled as the pit in his stomach dropped even further. This was very familiar to when Hawk kidnapped them for their first concert.

Carlos' helmet fell back form his head bucking and rebelling. Kendall stretched his hand that was tied to the arm of the chair to feel his pocket. To his despair, his phone wasn't there. Of course.

"Hello Big Time Rush." Hawk's voice echoed the large basement where the guys were tied.

Kendall's head snapped up to Hawk. The crooked and evil smile that plastered his face gave him chills.

"What do you want Hawk?" Kendall snapped, puffing out his chest as much as he could despite the bonds.

"What I've wanted from the start." responded Hawk.

"Hair Gel..?" James asked after a long silence.

"No! Not Hair Gel you buffoon!" Hawk yelled angrily.

"Just saying! Cause you kinda need some." commented James with a cowering motion.

"I want Big Time Rush's music career dead and Gustavo to fail!"

Kendall bared his teeth in anger. James' swooped his luscious hair out of his face so he could see clearly. Carlos struggled against his bonds. The icy pit of fear mixed with anger took over Kendall.

"How's Logan doing?" He asked sarcastically with a sneer.

This caught all three guys' attention. Kendall snatched his head up again towards him. Carlos bit his lip and his eyes filled with confusion. Hawk's hideous sneer kept it's place on his face. James' lips quivered at the mention of Logan from this idiot.

"What do you have to do with Logan?" Kendall questioned.

"Why do you think he messed up his landing?" The older man's laugh bounced on the cement walls of the large room. Kendall gasped.

"You?" James sneered.

"Yes. Me." Hawk raised his arms and arched his fingers in a talon formation.

"Caw!" He chanted his battle cry and brought his arms down.

Hawk rubbed his jacket to smooth it. James struggled more violently against the ropes and was surprised when Carlos spoke up.

"What did you do to Logan, Hawk?" The latino snapped.

Carlos felt overprotective of Logan. He had always been the target of bullies and could never stand up for himself. It was up to the other guys to protect him. Especially when Logan's dad died.

"Some simple floor wax did the trick." He laughed manically and adjusted his sun glasses.

Kendall felt disgusted. James did as well. Carlos hopped his chair up and down attempting to escape. James soon followed but Kendall stopped and looked at Hawk in confusion.

"What do you want with us, then?" He growled.

Hawk opened his mouth to speak before looking bewildered. His face flushed and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you that...later." He said bitterly before leaving the basement.

James stopped struggling as his wrists began to burn and looked defeated. Carlos sighed and tried to move his feet around.

"I can't believe that psycho broke Logan's ankle!" James shouted.

"I can't believe he kidnapped us for no reason!" Kendall shouted back.

"We should be figuring out how to get out of here!" Carlos yelled at his taller friends.

"You're right!" Kendall agreed and continued his struggle.

James twisted and turned against the ropes but never could get free. Carlos continued his hopping strategy but fell over. The chair arm broke against the hard ground. Carlos whooped in excitement as his left arm became free. James and Kendall snapped their heads to Carlos who was on the ground. The small teen untangled the mess of ropes from his arm and reached to the other.

His fingers untied the other hand and once both his hands were free, he fumbled for his legs. James and Kendall shouted pleads and encouraging praises to their latino friend who was almost free from the chair. Carlos stood up, ropes tangled around his torso. Carlos placed his hands on his hips and smiled with triumph. James and Kendall laughed as they remembered the incident not to long ago with Hawk.

"Untie us!" Kendall shouted after a pause.

"Right!" Carlos jumped into action and untied his friends.

The three guys rubbed their wrists which were red and irritated as they fled the strange place. They ended up on a familiar street.

"Okay we aren't too far from the palm woods! If we run we can get there in 20 minutes tops!" Kendall exclaimed.

With that, the three teenagers took of into a sprint. They raced down the sidewalk, bumping into many people and murmuring apologies. As the guys turned a corner they heard blaring sounds of an ambulance racing the opposite direction. Carlos stopped mid-run and turned as it passed them. He saw a small boy who looked like teenager about their age. Maybe a bit younger. Horror struck Carlos as he got a good look at the boys face as it turned around the corner they came from.

It was Logan. His face was scrunched up in pain along with his brow. From what Carlos could tell there were beads of sweat across his forehead. Carlos yelled in horror, catching the attention of Kendall and James who were far ahead of him. They turned back and raised their eyebrows. Carlos sprinted towards the two breathing heavily.

"Logan was just in that ambulance! Let's go!" Carlos tried to catch his breathe.

"Let's go!" The three took of around the corner.

They followed the green and haunting sign that pointed right down Sunset Avenue. The bold and blocky letters spelled 'Wood Hospital'. They raced that direction as the sky started to cloud. Three members of Big Time Rush stumbled and raced towards the hospital but stopped when rain began to pour harshly down. The sky had dimmed by twenty percent and the rain was heavy and assaulting. Kendall looked up with an annoyed look.

"Really?" He shouted to no one in particular.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked when the rain blocked their proper vision.

As the words escaped his mouth, a shiny white limo pulled up and stopped right in front of them. The guys jumped slightly, wondering if it was Hawk. They're worries faded when the window rolled down to reveal Gustavo behind the wheel.

"Get in." Was all he said.

The guys smiled as they pilled into the stretched limo. The interior had red plush leather with a fancy champagne bar in the right side. Kelly sat with her back to the driver and her sad face brightened up as she saw her favorite guys pile into the limo. Their clothes were drenched and James looked tragically at his wet hair in the reflection of the limo window. The limo began to move forward and Kendall was first to speak up.

"Kelly what happened?"

"Logan got seriously sick. We don't really know what happened. Also, what happened to you guys? You were supposed to come to the studio!" Kelly explained, receiving sad stares from the guys.

"Hawk took us. He's the one who broke Logan's ankle Kelly!" Carlos yelled.

"Logan fell while flipping... How could Hawk have done it?" She questioned.

"He put floor wax where Logan was supposed to land." James said dully.

"Why did Hawk take you guys again? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?!" She exclaimed.

"We don't have all the answers, okay?" Kendall snapped.

Before anyone could talk, the vehicle stopped abruptly and Gustavo exited. The boys piled out of the limo and realized that they were in the parking lot in front of the hospital. The harsh rain hadn't let up and assaulted them as they scrambled out of the car and into the clean hospital.

The boys created a loud ruckus as they raced into the hospital. They slipped across the floor as they trailed water behind them. Nurses yelped as they were knocked out of the racing and crazy boys.

They finally stopped at a large desk with a thin women with honey brown eyes yelped slightly. She organized her self and straightened her blue scrubs.

"Can I help you?" She questioned with her slight british accent.

"Yes, we are here to see Logan Mitchell." Kendall said as Gustavo and Kelly caught up to them.

"Name?" She asked while checking her clipboard.

"I'm Kenda-" Before he could finish, Kelly gently moved him from her way and took control.

"I'm Kelly Wainwright with Roque Records and Logan is a member of the band, Big Time Rush. These are his best friends." She said professionally, handing the nurse her card.

"Okay," She paused before checking her clipboard. "Come with me."

The nurses lead the guys into a hall that made the guys' hearts melt when their minds flashed back to San Diego. She stopped in front of room 80 and opened the door. From the doorway the guys could see their small friend, Logan curled up in the bed sheets.

**Thanks for reading! More coming soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Rush**

**8**

Logan was curled up on his right side. The thin woolen blanket was wrapped around his legs and tangled against his arms. His face was ashen and worn. Carlos' huge heart fell. Logan's chocolate brown eyes flashed open and met his three other friends'. A warm smile crept on the Big Time Brain's face. Kendall, James and Carlos smiled back and sat next to his bed in the available chairs. Gustavo stood by the doorway with Kelly when a flustered Jennifer Knight came into view.

She had Katie by her side who had her hair casually in a side braid. Her eyes went wide and glassy. Logan chuckled which resulted in a soft cough. The boys winced and looked at Logan.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?" James asked with a smile.

"m good." He slurred for an answer.

It was the truth too. Before, shortly after the others left, Logan began to feel totally awful. Nausea swept over him without warning, causing him to vomit. A fever spiked from nowhere and immense pain would never leave his foot. Mama Knight tried to keep his temperature down, but no matter what she did it wouldn't go down. She panicked, something completely new to Logan, and called 9-1-1 along with Gustavo and Kelly. She had thought the guys were with them and thought it was plausible.

Now, however, Logan felt better than ever. His leg never hurt and his upset stomach had settled tremendously. His fever broke when they gave him an ice bath and his hair was still damp. The pain medication he was on also caused him to be a bit giggly. Lets just say, Logan was in paradise.

The three other's smiled in relief as Mrs. Knight and Katie stood next to Logan. Katie twiddled her thumbs and Jennifer rested her boney hand on Logan's forehead and smiled with happiness.

"Thank goodness that fever has gone down. You scared me out of my wits." She said.

Logan gave her a sympathetic smile. He tried to push back the damp hair that was plastered in his eyes but could barely operate. James and Carlos chuckled at Logan's struggle and Kendall just sadly smiled.

"What exactly happened, nurse?" Mrs. Knight asked when the nurse entered the room with a little plastic cup.

"He got a secondary infection from his surgery. It's not too rare but not common either. With the proper antibiotics, he will be fine in a jiffy." She answered with a huge smile.

The nurse named Jenny kept the cup in hand and walked over to Logan. He looked up at her with a goofy and flirty smile. Even though he was high on pain meds, Logan still had his million dollar smile. His friends including Katie laughed at his efforts. She held the cup up to Logan's lips and helped him drink the fluids in it. He shuddered from the foul taste and she giggled.

"I know, Logan. Luckily tomorrow you can go back home with your friends." She comforted him.

"Tomorrow?!" James yelled, while attempting to lift his damp hair.

"Yes I'm afraid. His infection really needs to be monitored." She said with frown.

The guys groaned and sighed in disappointment. They hoped they would get Logan back and have things to back to normal. They hated seeing their friend hurt and wanted nothing more to have him be healthy.

They all frowned when they saw Logan drifting to sleep. The nurse had already exited the room and Mrs. Knight placed her hand on Kendall's shoulder. Katie had been sitting in his chair and Kendall had stood against the wall.

"We should probably be getting home, Kendall." Jennifer Knight said.

Kendall looked to her and frowned. He didn't want to leave Logan but he also knew she was probably right. It had been a long day. He groaned and James and Carlos looked back at the two with frowns on their faces.

"Fine." Kendall caved.

James and Carlos stood up and crossed their arms. They were pouting that they had to leave Logan but they also agreed it would be best. He would come home tomorrow and they would play video games and eat cheese puffs 'till sun set. They all smiled at the daydream and snapped their heads to Gustavo who spoke.

"I can give you guys a ride." He offered.

"That'd be great. Thank you Gustavo." She thanked him.

The group exited the cramped hospital room. They were surprised that they all fit. Gustavo lead the others out through the white and waxed hospital until they were out the front entrance. Mrs. Knight held Katie's hand and stopped.

"Katie and I will take my car." She said before heading to her small rental car.

Gustavo got into the driver's seat of the limo and the boys along with Kelly piled back into the back. The ride back was quiet, much like when Logan first came home from his original injury. Kendall's blood boiled underneath his skin at anger with Hawk. Speaking of which, where was he? What was he reaction? Was he looking now? These questions replaced Kendall's anger. They totally forgot about him. How could they forget about the maniac who kidnapped them and broke Logan's ankle.

His stomach dropped. Hawk. Logan. Surely Hawk wouldn't go after Logan right? Right? Kendall began to panic as he realized that Hawk was pretty much a psycho now. Like last time, it was slightly moderate. Other than being kidnapped, he really didn't do anything to them. However, this time, he broke Logan's ankle. Not himself, but it was still his doing.

Kendall's boiling anger subsided as he heard his name being called. The blonde snapped his head up towards the confused and concerned faces of James and Carlos.

"Kendall! We're at the Palm Woods." James waved his hand in front Kendall's face and snapped.

"Oh..right." Kendall's worries faded as his thoughts mixed together.

The boys pilled out of the limo and met the face of the Palm Woods. They made their way up to their familiar apartment 2J. The guys' immediately fell onto the large plush couch. Kendall groaned as his previous worries returned. He couldn't believe he didn't turn back and make sure Logan was okay. Well, he couldn't beat himself up too much about it. Hawk surely wouldn't...right?

His thoughts were once again interrupted when Katie and his mother entered the apartment. Mrs. Knight sighed and sat next to the guys who were laid on their stomachs across the couch. Katie immediately went to bed, being half asleep. James and Carlos fell asleep on the couches, leaving Kendall to his thoughts till sleep finally blessed him.

**Sorry for posting so late, I had a lot of school stuff to do. Hope you guys liked it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Injury **

**Chapter 9**

_Four Weeks Later_

Logan walked into the lounge area. His chocolate brown eyes were glazed over and crusty. The white and smooth Air Walker that was strapped to his left foot raised his foot by at least an inch, causing an awkward and uncomfortable limp. He yawned into his small balled fist.

James sat on the couch wearing skinny jeans and his trademark lucky V-Neck. His flawless face was buried in a Men's fashion magazine. Logan rubbed his eyes and plopped down on the couch, catching James' attention.

"Hey buddy. Where is Kendall?" Logan asked when James looked to him.

"Gustavo called him in for something..." James said before burying his face back into the thick magazine.

Logan nodded before furrowing his brow and looking at James totally confused. Before he could get a word out, the door burst open. Trudging through the doorway came a very angry and annoyed Kendall Knight. He angrily closed the door behind him and bit his lip, looking towards Logan.

Logan sighed and looked up at Kendall, grateful that what he thought may have happened, didn't actually happen. He picked up on Kendall's anger and decided to bite.

"What happened?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "What happened, was the fact that Gustavo decided it would be a good idea to book a concert while you're injured!"

Logan raised his own eyebrows and sighed, "It's fine, Kendall. It's nothing to get mad about."

Kendall puffed to a deeper shade of red and sat down on the couch in a pout. Logan sighed and put his foot on the coffee table.

"It is though, hence that the concert is tomorrow!" Kendall retorted, catching James' attention from the magazine.

"Tomorrow?!" James and Logan yelled, along with Carlos who just joined them in the room to hear the news.

"Yeah! Tomorrow! Logan hasn't been able to practice any dance moves and I'm freaking out!"

Logan frowned, feeling that same guilty feeling he got often around the guys. James sighed and sat forward.

"Tell him to cancel it!" James protested.

"He can't. Believe me I've already tried. Griffin wants this concert to be big and a money maker!" Kendall yelled, mocking Griffin's voice.

"I'm sorry, guys." Logan apologized, before being able to stop the words from coming out.

Kendall and James both stared at Logan in utter confusion. "What are you talking about, man?" They asked in unison.

"I held you guys back. Now, we are gonna bomb the concert. I know none of the choreography and as you may have noticed I can't really do much." Logan argued, gesturing to his casted foot that rested on the table.

Carlos sighed and jumped in, "You're not holding us back, Logan. Griffin is just a jerk."

Logan slightly smiled at that. He sighed and pulled out his phone. This action caused questioning glances to be thrown at him. He dialed a familiar number into his keypad and held the small phone to his ear. James, Kendall, and Carlos all looked to him in confusion before he spoke.

"Gustavo. I need to learn the choreography, like now. Whatever, I don't care." Logan said before hanging up and swinging his foot down from the table.

Logan wobbly stood up and balanced at an odd angle. He cleared his throat as he pocketed his phone.

"This concert is going to rock! I'm going to get the moves down and we are going to rock that place out!" Logan said with a positive smile.

The boys smiled as well while James stood up with Kendall.

"Want us to go with you?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, I got this." Logan said before grabbing his sweater and throwing it on.

He awkwardly limped out of the apartment with a wanna-be strut. The boys he left behind were gleaming with the first sight of real positive energy from their friend since the incident. Logan walked through the Palm Woods lobby before running into Camille.

He prepared himself for her attack but instead she gently hugged him. Logan smiled, clearly pleased. Camille released him from the soft hug and smiled up at him.

"How are you doing?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm okay. I have to go to the studio, though."

"What for?" She questioned, turning her smile to a moderate frown.

"Griffin made Gustavo book a concert tomorrow and I have to learn the choreography." Logan responded, shifting on his boot.

"What? How can you perform in a concert with that thing on?" She asked, pointing to his bulky boot.

"Not sure yet..." Logan paused, "But I should be going."

"Okay. Be careful." Camille warned, giving him a quick hug before skipping off.

Logan chuckled to himself before continuing towards the door.

BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR BTR

Logan walked up the familiar and short hallway of Roque Records. The walls were decorated with old posters of Gustavo's old bands. Along with the posters were modern and old fashion guitars. Logan's eyes scrolled over the walls as he advanced down the hall. His long and black sweater covered his plain, cherry red shirt.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was faced only inches away from Gustavo. The producer's buck-eye sunglasses were placed on the bridge of his nose. Logan yelped before straightening his stance.

"Dog! Dance Studio, now!" He commanded, moving his outstretched finger towards the studio.

Logan complied and hurried towards the studio. He went at his maximum speed which was limited with the annoying boot. With each step he took his height would grow dramatically. The genius entered the studio to see Mr. X standing in his usual uniform. He turned quickly towards Logan and took a pose.

"Today, we must learn X-Triple the dance! Get your X-moves ready!" He commanded.

Logan snapped and disappeared from view. He popped up a millisecond later wearing black baggy sweat pants and an old white t-shirt. Mr. X smirked and strutted over to the boom box before turning back towards Logan.

"Boot. Off." Mr. X insisted, pointing to Logan's foot.

Logan bit his lip, having an argument in his head. He didn't really think that part through and he was an idiot for it. Logan was about to argue but groaned as he sat down on a speaker. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. What has gotten into him? Wasn't he supposed to be the smart one? Sometimes the will to prove himself ran over his common sense. It was really sad actually.

Logan bent down and undid the locks and snaps of the boot. As he did so, he thought of the outcome. He had this boot on for two weeks now. Wouldn't it be okay for a little bit? He did take his pain medication that morning and he could for the concert too! Logan decided to just screw it. He needed to do this. Griffin would have their heads! He could NOT let the guys down! Not again.

Once the boot was finally off, Logan let out a puff and shakily stretched out his foot. He wouldn't admit this but it hurt. At least a little bit. After all, his ankle was still healing and he would definitely make it worse by dancing and jumping for a whole hour. Mr. X stood before him crossing his arms.

"Come on. You must x-learn the x-dance!" He scolded Logan for taking so long.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized before placing the boot behind the speaker and shakily standing up. He slightly yelped, feeling weird to be on his feet without something on his foot. It only slightly hurt, thanks to the super strong pain killers.

Logan limped slightly to the center of the studio and got in a steady stance. Mr.X walked back over to the boom box and pressed play. Mr. X demonstrated a simple move and instructed Logan to copy. Logan tired his best to comply but it ended miserably.

Behind the glass stood Kelly an Gustavo. They observed as Logan steadily advanced through the dance moves. Kelly frowned and shook her head with disapproval. Gustavo smiled with triumphant glee as he saw Logan making progress.

"Finally! We are going to rock that concert!" Gustavo exclaimed when Logan spiked the perfect move.

"No, we are not! This," Kelly exclaimed signaling to Logan, "Is not healthy and it will only make his predicament worse!"

"Oh please, Kelly. He'll be fine." Gustavo retorted.

Logan continued to work his butt off. Sweat coated his forehead as his foot began to throb with every move. On the bright side, he almost got everything down. Logan didn't know how long they were practicing. It felt like days. The misery Logan was in soon ended after 5 long hours of training. It was the late evening and Logan was just about to pass out.

He limped awkwardly back to the speaker and strapped on his bulky boot that he'd be afraid to admit he missed. He stood up shakily, feeling his knees begin to wobble.

"That was x-mazing!" Mr. X complimented.

"Thanks." Logan breathed.

"Dog," Gustavo's voice echoed through the speakers, "Good job today... Now go home."

Logan nodded and limped out of the studio into the hall. His breathing was hitched in his throat. His arms dangled painfully by his sides as he exited Roque Records. His shirt was drenched and clung to his thin frame. His face was ashen and his breathing was rough and edgy.

The big time brain climbed tiredly into the car that waited for him until he returned. His thoughts blanked when the car started and began to drive.

Before Logan could even register, he was back at the Palm Woods. He grabbed a one dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the driver with a smile. The driver muttered his thanks before getting out and opening Logan's door. The genius scrambled out of the car and headed towards the front doors of the Palm Woods.

The lobby was vacant except for the annoying and headache blaring sound of Bitters typing on his Palm Woods computer. As he limped through the hallway, going unnoticed by Bitters, he checked by the pool. The only residents by the pool were some unfamiliar faces chilling in a chair eating some ice cream. Logan sighed and plopped down on a pool chair. His casted foot kicked up onto the lawn chair and he relaxed his head back. The sun was pretty much set and there was a faint glow of sun in the horizon. The relaxing sound of the faint blowing in the palm trees could loll someone right to sleep.

Logan placed his hands on top of his stomach and folded them together. He could feel his eyes drooping but he didn't care. This opportunity was too peaceful to pass up. A sense of relief and triumph washed over him. He finally got the dance. He wouldn't let the guys down!

Time seemed to go in a snap before Logan woke with a start. He yelped from a weird nightmare that awoke him. His head turned around to see the lobby and pool completely vacant. The lobby lights were completely out and the pool light light the area around it. Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes. His arms ached and cried as he moved them.

His head got dizzy as he quickly turned it to the sound of his name.

"Logan!" He heard his name again and saw a blurry James and Kendall slowly walking towards him.

Logan sat up with a groan and bit his lip when his muscles screamed in pain. He rubbed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his raven hair. James and Kendall stopped before him and looked down at him in concern.

"Dude! We've been worried sick. We thought you'd be home by now!" They scolded in unison.

Logan also noticed they were in their pajamas. He wondered how late it was but when he went to check his watch, he realized he didn't have one. He sighed and looked up weakly at the two.

"Sorry guys. I must've dozed off. What time is it?" Logan asked with a painful yawn.

"It's almost midnight!" James said, checking his phone.

"It's okay, Logan." Kendall added.

Logan shakily smiled and felt himself shiver. He cleared his throat and wobbly stood up. Kendall patted him on the back as they exited the pool area and went to the elevators.

"How did it go, Logan?" James asked his smaller friend.

"Great." Logan said bitterly. "How are things here?"

"Not so great. Carlos has a cold." Kendall said slowly, looking to Logan expectingly.

"No way! You know how Carlos gets when he's sick!" Logan retorted, knowing what they wanted him to do.

"Logan! You're the only one who knows anything medical!" James protested.

"What about your mom?" Logan asked, leaning against the elevator wall.

"She left with Katie for a two day trip!" Kendall answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Please!" They both repeated over and over again in unison. James and Kendall kneeled down with their hands together.

Finally, Logan caved. "Fine!" He yelled in response.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed, hopping up when the elevator opened.

The three friends entered their apartment, 2J. Logan was immediately assaulted with the sound of sneezing and whining from his friend, Carlos. The usual happy ball of energy slid down the swirly slide falling to the ground and groaning. Logan knew from the looks of Carlos this wasn't a cold. Any idiot could see that. How could his friends be so stupid?

Logan immediately sprung into action. He rushed over to Carlos and trudged him up. The genius threw his friend onto the orange couch as he whined.

"Logie! I want ice cream!" He insisted.

Logan sighed and went over to the medicine cabinet over the sink. He pulled out a large bottle of NyQuip and grabbed a spoon. He poured some into the spoon and stood above Carlos.

"Carlos, you can't have ice cream. You need to take this NyQuip and I need to take your temperature." Logan said, holding a thermometer in the other hand.

'NEVER!" The latino yelled after seeing the spoon Logan held in his shaky hand.

Logan yelped as the latino's leg swept out and knocked Logan onto his back. James and Kendall laughed at the view, seeing Logan's struggle with Carlos. He was always the one who had to take care of Carlos because he was the only one who could.

Logan's breathe left him as his back crashed against the floor and the medicine went all over himself. Carlos hopped up with a painful cough and climbed up the swirly slide. Logan groaned and stood up after picking up the spoon. He looked tiredly at his medicine stained shirt and looked up to the swirly slide platform.

His eyes met James and Kendall's eyes. Before he could speak, the two escaped into their rooms and slammed the doors. Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was going to be a long night.

**Thanks for reading guys! Oh my god 2,566 words! Longest chapter yet and be sure to review and tell me what you want to see next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Injury**

**10**

The sun broke the horizon the next morning. The apartment was still and quiet. The blonde leader and the pretty member of Big Time Rush awoke at ten. Kendall awoke in the vacant room he shared with Logan. He sighed and stood up from his bed, not caring to make it. He thought Logan would be slaving away trying to get Carlos to behave.

Kendall felt guilty for how he shoved the responsibility of taking care of Carlos on Logan. However, back in Minnesota, whenever Carlos got sick, Logan was the only one who could help him. Carlos was very violent and stubborn when he was sick. Logan did have the medical knowledge and oddly, he could always get Carlos to take his medicine. Even Kendall's mom couldn't so that was saying something!

Kendall remembered as he got dressed about the time where Carlos' mom had to actually call Logan over to help her. It was hilarious. It was in eighth grade. The guys aside from Carlos, were hanging out at Kendall's house. Carlos texted James saying he was sick so they decide to just gather at Kendall's place and watch the local hockey game on TV.

Logan's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. James and Kendall shushed him quickly when he said "Hello?" into the phone.

He stood up and quickly left the room so he could continue talking without disturbing the guys. He sat on the counter of the Knight's kitchen.

"_Oh! Hello Logan. This is Carlos' mom." _Mrs. Garcia replied to Logan.

"Hey . What can I do for you?" Logan asked politely.

"_Well, I'd hate to ask you for this but I'm afraid Carlos is sick..." _She paused.

Logan groaned inwardly. He knew exactly what she wanted. It wasn't the fact that Logan didn't like to help her or Carlos out but it was just starting to get frustrating.

"Say no more. I'm on my way." Logan responded into the phone.

"_Oh you're a life saver! Thank you!" _

_"_Don't mention it." Logan responded before hanging up.

The future doctor exited the kitchen while sliding his phone into his pocket. Logan ran a hand through his hair as he returned to the living room and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Kendall questioned.

"Carlos is sick. Do the math." Logan said bitterly.

Kendall smirked as he knew exactly what that meant. James and Kendall laughed at their unfortunate friend after he left. Let's just say when they _did _see Logan again, it wasn't pretty. Carlos always put up the biggest fight next to Logan but Logan was never violent. He'd just shrug it off and pretend nothing was wrong.

Kendall slightly laughed to himself after putting on his beanie the wrong way. Must've happened when he was lost in thought. Before he could trail off further, he noticed something. It was _quiet. _Too quiet. Was Logan successful? Kendall crossed his fingers and silently praised his friend before exiting his room.

The sight before him was absolutely hilarious. Logan was sprawled out on the floor wearing hockey gear over his dirty dance clothes. His face was pale underneath the red stains of cold medicine all over him. A used tissue was clung to his cheek and a hockey stick laid close by.

Carlos, however, made Kendall almost double over. His hands and feet were tied with rope and multiple corn dogs were stuffed in his mouth. He did look better though. Unlike Logan he was buried in tissues and not a drop of medicine on him.

Half the couch was turned over and a chair ended up in the swirly slide. Kendall looked around in amazement at how small the mess was. It was usually much worse. His thoughts were interrupted when James came busting in. He took a minute to absurd the room and his two sleeping friends.

"Much cleaner than last time." James commented.

Kendall chuckled at James' remark. James walked over to Logan, who still was lying on the ground. He slightly slapped the helmet that was secured on his head.

"Logie. Wake up, Logie Bear." James teased.

Logan flinched and shot straight up. He groaned as his helmet flew off in the process. He swatted at the tissue that was crusted to his cheek and let it fall to the ground. The dark circles under his eyes were more visible without the helmet on an Kendall winced slightly.

"Never do that again." Logan warned, taking off the hockey gear and shoving it at James.

"How much progress did you make?" Kendall asked with a chuckle.

"Well, the farthest I got was shoving a spoon of medicine down his throat." Logan said bitterly.

Logan looked down at himself and saw he was covered in various stains. He groaned and rubbed his face. He turned to Carlos to see he was peacefully sleeping with the corn dogs he stuffed in his mouth to shut him up. It seemed to work.

"I'm going to take a shower," Logan paused, "Don't untie him." Logan said, signaling back to Carlos.

The two laughed as Logan disappeared into the bathroom. James looked around and Kendall stared at Carlos.

"How does he do it?" James asked, directing his gaze to the sleeping Carlos.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

James dropped the hockey armor down and kneeled next to Carlos. He placed a thin hand on the latino's forehead. He smiled with triumph and happiness.

"Well, his fever is gone. Logan did it." James praised.

Kendal chuckled and went to pull the chair out of the swirly slide. He struggled and yanked the chair more. He grunted as he strained to pull the chair.

"James. A little help here." Kendall remarked.

"Oh, right." James jumped next to Kendall and grabbed the chair as well.

After a matter of seconds, the two pulled the chair put successfully and Kendall placed it back by the kitchen table. James went to turn over the wrecked part of the couch. Carlos' eyes began to flutter but this went unnoticed to the others. James finally tidied up the couch as Kendall began to organize the table and pick up the trash around the room.

Carlos was now fully awake and could hear the scurrying of James and Kendall and the faint sound of running water. His mind felt groggy from being sick but none the less, he felt much better than yesterday. He vaguely remembered fighting Logan all night but it was still all a blur.

He tried to move but he realized his hands were tied. He also became aware of the multiple corn dogs that were shoved in his mouth. He made a muffle struggle to talk behind the corn dogs and spit them out. This caught the attention of James and Kendall.

Kendall grabbed a hockey stick from the wall and held it defensively. Carlos inwardly chuckled. James just stood there with his arms crossed.

"How are you feeling, Carlitos?" Kendall asked, slowly inching towards him.

"Better." Carlos answered. His voice sounded weak and hoarse from the coughing.

"Can we untie you?" James asked, wondering if they could trust him to be untied.

"Yes, please." Carlos pleaded.

"Okay. But you have to be calm okay?" Kendall bargained.

Carlos just nodded. James went over and untied his feet and hands. Carlos lied still as James unwrapped the ropes and struggled with some knots.

"God, where did Logan learn to tie like this?" James asked rhetorically.

Carlos stayed still until James finally got all the ropes off and tossed them to the side. Carlos stretched and Kendall relaxed a bit. He regretted it though when Carlos sprinted out of the apartment. James and Kendall yelped as the door was shut in a flash. He was really fast.

"Car- Oh! Hey Logan!" Kendall tried to call for his sick friend but Logan came out of the bathroom.

Logan's hair was still damp and Logan wore a clean pair of clothes with a towel draped around his neck. Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at the couch.

"Where's Carlos?" He questioned, his face turning red.

"Uhh... Nowhere..." James covered.

Logan furrowed his brow in anger and crossed his arms.

"Okay. We might have lost him..." Kendall said innocently.

"YOU LOST HIM?!" Logan exclaimed, before throwing down the towel and scrambling out of the apartment.

Logan turned right guessing thats were Carlos went and dodged the on coming traffic.

"Carlos!" Logan called.

No luck. Logan sprinted down the stairs and ended up in the lobby. He sighed and looked around quickly before seeing Jo sitting by the pool. Logan ran up as fast as he could, minding the boot.

"Jo!" He yelled.

The blonde snapped her head towards Logan with a smile.

"Oh, Hey Logan. What's up?" She asked.

"Carlos is sick and the guys lost him! Have you seen him?" Logan asked with panic edging in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. He just went to the palm woods park." She said, pointing in the general direction.

"Great. Thanks!" Logan hurriedly said before taking off.

He ended up right in the center of Palm Woods park, looking around frantically. He finally spotted his target laying in the grass of the park counting the clouds. He sighed and slowly walked over to Carlos, being exhausted himself.

"Carlos." Logan said.

"Yeah?" Carlos answered normally.

Logan raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you run then and why are you laying in the park?" Logan questioned, sitting next to Carlos.

"Because I feel bad. Not sick bad but bad bad."

"Why do you feel bad, Carlos?" Logan asked.

"I feel guilty about everything last night," Carlos paused. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Carlos. It's okay. I'm not mad." Logan reassured his friend with a smile.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Carlos exclaimed and stood up. "I'm better now."

Logan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get back to the apartment. You still need to take your medicine."

"Fine." Carlos pouted, but thought Logan deserved a break.

The two guys headed out towards the apartments. They walked through the hallway, Logan still with a limp and to the elevators. Once they reached floor two and entered the apartment, they saw Kendall and James pacing. They looked worried and Kendall kept checking his phone. They hadn't seemed to noticed Logan or Carlos standing in the doorway until he spoke up.

"Uh guys?" Logan asked.

"Logan!" The two exclaimed as they ran up to him and hoisted him over their shoulders.

"Guys! What the heck!" He protested.

"We thought Hawk had you!" They answered in unison.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked with Logan.

"Hawk sent us a video saying that he had you and we wouldn't make the concert!" James said.

"Well that's obviously not true." Logan pointed out. "Now put me down!"

The guys put Logan down with a sigh.

"We haven't heard anything of Hawk since he kidnapped us." Kendall stated, motioning to James, Carlos and himself.

"I know. I don't think we should do the concert." Carlos said.

"Why not?" James questioned.

"First off, We're obviously back on Hawk's radar," Carlos started.

"Second, Logan's ankle is still hurt! No matter what Griffin wants." Kendall cut in.

"Fine, I guess you're right but what are we gonna tell Gustavo?" Logan challenged.

The boys looked to one another and without a word they headed towards the door.

**Sorry! Don't throw things at me and I know this chapter is the worst yet :( I'm having some writers block... Help? Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long to update. Review some ideas you want to happen and rate. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Injury**

**11**

The concert, by a inch, was a success. Logan's knees were ready the buckle as he entered the palm woods lobby. All the guys had been on edge ever since the 'fake' kidnapping from Hawk. James checked over his shoulder, looking for any signs of suspicious activity. He kept a firm hand on Logan's shoulder. For one, making sure he doesn't collapse into a dead faint, and two, making sure no one grabbed him. They couldn't be too careful.

Kendall swiped his sweaty bangs from his face. The burning in his throat ceased as he took a look at Logan and Carlos. Carlos look worn and Kendall could practically feel the fever radiating from him. The small ball of fire was quite the trooper though. He slightly stumbled over his feet with each step. Although Carlos looked awful, it was Logan who really got him worried.

His usual hair that was in a cute quiff on his head was flattened and sweat covered. His face was completely drawn and pale, aside from the slight flush of his cheeks. The slight limp he had before turned into a full on one. His whole body bobbed with each step and his face twisted in immense pain. His whole body slightly trembled and his head shook.

Kendall's heart dropped as Logan had a close call to falling. The whole walk through the lobby seemed like hours. Most of the Palm Woods residents were already in bed, hence that it was probably around midnight or later. Bitters was absent from the desk and by the time the guys reached the elevators, Logan was dangling in their arms. Words couldn't even describe the pain Logan was enduring. Imagine your ankle being broken over and over again. Wait, add a dash of fire and saws! Yeah, that freaking hurts!

Kendall had his arm under one of Logan's armpits to support him as they stood in the elevator. James wrapped his around Carlos when he began to sway. Kendall's stomach boiled with anger and he couldn't stand it. Gustavo. Gustavo. Gustavo. How could he do this? Booking a concert when he _knew_ that Logan was hurt! Carlos is also sick! Sick!

This concert definitely made things worse and James and Kendall could see it. Kendall's anger was put on hold when Logan went limp in his arms. He yelped in surprise and James reached out for Logan with his other hand. Carlos even attempted to grab him. However, Kendall was able to steady him with both of his arms and James kept a tight grip on Carlos.

Logan's energy totally left him in a fast and nauseating motion. He felt completely helpless as he sunk into Kendall's beefy arms. His ankle burned more than ever and a pounding headache wasn't exactly helping. He could feel Kendall's arms growing tighter around his waist as his vision grew weaker.

Have you ever had the feeling like you were drowning in your own lack of breath? Well, thats how he felt right then and there. Years had gone by in that elevator before it finally stopped. Kendall and James sighed in relief. The two practically dragged their ill friends into apartment 2J. James groaned as he hoisted Carlos practically over his shoulder and disappeared into their shared room. Kendall sighed and carefully laid Logan down on the orange sectional. The blonde leader grabbed some stray pillows from the couch and gingerly elevated the brain's foot. Logan immediately seemed to drift to sleep.

Kendall sauntered over to the freezer and grabbed a frozen pack of peas. He swaddled the peas in a small towel and brought it over to his ailing friend. He placed the peas gently on Logan's ankle and could immediately see his body relax a bit. Kendall yawned into a balled fist. He was tired himself from the days torturous events. Don't get him wrong, the crowd was amazing at the concert but the difficulties rose above all.

Kendall sat quietly next to Logan's head and couldn't help the urge to stroke it. It felt kinda weird but they were practically brothers. After all this trauma and stress, he needed something at least somewhat peaceful. The quiet was perfect. Kendall's thoughts drifted from the stress and Hawk and went to the peace and love he had for his 'brothers'.

There were so many things that he wanted to say to them. He never understood why he hadn't before or what was keeping him from telling them but he knew they had to know. First off, James. He was incredibly talented, of course everyone knows that, but believe it or not he can be insecure and self conscious. Not nearly as much as Logan was, though. He wanted James to know that no matter what choices he made or what he said, Kendall still loved him with all his heart.

To Carlos, Kendall knew that Carlos was again, extremely talented. He never let the pressures get to him and Kendall respected Carlos for that. Carlos always stood up for his best friends and another reason Kendall gave Carlos a ton of respect. He always lightened up the group and could always put a smile on their faces.

Finally, to Logan. Logan, Logan, Logan. What could he not say to Logan? To his amazing voice, dancing skills, and hilarious personality. We can agree that Logan really has some self confidence issues. Kendall could never really see why but except he could. Logan was always the bullied, the shy, the nerd. What could he say? It was Logan's thing. However, when James made all three of them join Choir with him, Kendall noticed Logan's voice. He almost was put in the sopranos because of his high voice. It was kinda scary but a skill indeed. Long story short, Logan was worth a lot more credit than he got. Kendall saw it but could never say anything. Why is that? Even he wasn't sure.

Kendall felt the joy of sleep bring him deeper into the couch. The stroking of Logan's hair had stopped when Kendall's head lolled to the side and he was utterly passed out.

**BROMANCE/LOGAN ALERT! Sorry for not updating for so long! I had a lot of tests to deal with and I've been having some writers block but decided that I need to update! I was actually happy with this chapter and it is more based on Kendall's thoughts and feelings! Note: This is still NOT a slash! Just epic bromance! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Injury **

**12 **

**(A/N: This is a slight rewrite. I realized that the original beginning wasn't very good so I got rid of it. Thanks for the help :3) **

It was a nice and peaceful evening in apartment 2J. Logan had fallen asleep early after taking some pain medication that made him drowsy. Kendall, James and Carlos all sat on the couch. Their eyes were glued to the TV as they played this strange new game about invading space castles. Kendall wore his red beanie, skinny jeans, and a simple gray T-shirt. Carlos wore footy pajamas and his helmet. It was a strange combo but we all know you don't question Carlos' apparel. James wore his famous lucky V-neck and casual jeans with faded caps.

They cheered and booed each other as they fought the purple and blue aliens and tore down stone castle walls. Kendall cleared his throat before pausing the game, "Kendall! What was that for? I was about to defeat the She Alien!" James scolded. He threw his controller down in defeat.

"Something is not right here!" He defended. Something wasn't right. It had been bothering him all week and Kendall decided that enough was enough! He had to get this off his chest.

"What is?" Carlos questioned innocently.

"Am I the only one whose noticed that we haven't heard a peep out of Hawk?" Kendall asked, stretching out his arms towards the two, "Surely he wouldn't just drop everything after fake kidnapping Logan before the concert!"

"Maybe he got arrested?" Carlos suggested but felt unsure.

Kendall sighed, knowing that it might have been a possibility but how would the cops have known? The guys were so stupid not to call them in the first place! They must've blanked.

"Maybe.." Kendall considered.

The loud and annoying ring of the phone buzzed in their ears. What now? Kendall sauntered over and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

There were a few moments of silence on the other line before the person answered. "Well hello there..." Speak of the devil!

"Hawk!" His name sounded like venom on Kendall's tongue. Carlos and James ran up and tried to hear the man's reply but Kendall shooed them away.

"Miss me?" Hawk teased. "You care for Logan don't you?"

Kendall's blood ran cold. His breathe came in ragged and short gasps. Hawk laughed like a maniac on the other line. "Yes." Kendall co-operated.

"Well, than I suggest you go into his room." Hawk suggested.

Kendall raised his blonde and bushy eyebrows. He ran over to Logan's door and saw that the room was...empty? When could that have happened?!

Kendall gasped, along with Carlos and James. The leader put the phone back to his ear. "Where is he Hawk?"

"Go to that abandoned warehouse on third. Bring no one with you or he dies." Hawk threatened.

Kendall memorized the address and lowered the phone when it disconnected. _No. No. No._

Kendall panicked, grabbing his jacket and heading towards the apartment door. "Kendall!" Carlos exclaimed. He tried to grab his arm but he was already gone and down the stairs.

The two could only stand there and wallow in their worry. Where was Kendall going? The leader of Big Time Rush raced out of the lobby, ignoring all questioning looks from his friends and called a cab. The driver looked at him with confusion when Kendall informed him of the location he desired to go to.

25 bucks later lead Kendall to the entrance of an old and huge warehouse. He took a deep and calming breathe though it didn't do much. He took a step into the dark interior and looked around. Boxes upon boxed and shattered glass scattered the floor. The faint hum of an industrial fan was the only noise. Kendall took a shaky step forward. Glass crunched beneath his foot as Kendall tried to remain quiet.

An echoing and heart breaking yell came from behind him...or was it in front of him? Kendall's heart raced when he recognized the scream. Logan. His blood ran colder than a cold winters night during a blizzard.

Kendall sprinted.

Sprinted...

Sprinted...

Every twist and corner never seemed to end. The shelves of cardboard boxes blocked any further vision. Another scream. Kendall gasped as he ran, turning a corner to end up in an open square between all the boxes. A lone chair sat under a faint light that flickered every couple of seconds. Tied by his hands and legs on the chair, was Logan Mitchell. Kendall gasped in horror and ran to his friend.

Logan's lip was split, along with a bleeding gas on his forehead. His arms were raw and bruised. No doubt from struggling against the restraints. His head was limp and hanging forward. The deathly silence scared Kendall.

His fingers tugged against the harsh ropes that Logan was pinned down under. They wouldn't budge. Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Faint footsteps behind him startled Kendall into turning around. Hawk stood with a bleeding knuckle, no doubt Logan's blood. His usual shimmering suit was replaced with a strange and giggle worthy hawk suit. The feathers were ridiculously colored. Whack job.

"Hawk!" Kendall snarled.

"Kendall!" Hawk teased, mimicking his tone.

"Let Logan go!"

"Hm... How about no?" Hawk retorted.

Kendall grimaced. Rage couldn't begin to describe Kendall's emotions. His insides boiled and turned. He could feel the gears of pure rage grinding in his gut. Hawk simply kept his hideous smirk. Kendall heard a faint sound. A sound loud enough to pierce the silence. Sirens?

Sirens!

Hawk growled, running and tackling Kendall. This took him by surprise. Luckily, with Kendall and his hockey reflexes, he was able to sweep out from under him and slam his back. Hawk grunted and spun around, flinging a punch towards Kendall. Kendall yelled and dodged the punch with ease. The blonde reared his leg and swung it back forward to kick Hawk in the gut. The evil producer grabbed Kendall's leg before it could reach him and twisted it around.

Kendall fell onto his stomach and growled with frustration. He quickly stood, bringing his arm out to punch Hawk himself. Kendall's fist collided with Hawks jaw and he stumbled backwards. The Hawk backed up and fell over the chair Logan was tied to. Logan went down with him and one of the legs cracked. Logan groaned softly at the disturbance.

Kendall's anger intensified and he grabbed Hawk by the collar. Holding him against the wall, Kendall took this opportunity to throw some additional punches and knee Hawk where no man should be kneed. Hawk cried out, tears threatening to fall.

Throwing him to the ground, Kendall kneeled his knee on Hawks chest. He was about to throw another punch but the sirens grew louder, catching him off guard. Hawk took this moment to flip Kendall over and take his place kneeled on his chest. Out of nowhere, Hawk pulled a gleaming and haunting knife. Kendall yelped and struggled even more under Hawk.

"Any last words, boy band?" Hawk taunted, raising the knife above his head.

Kendall shrinker back in fear. His bright green eyes became hidden behind his scrunched eyelids. A _thump _was heard and Kendall felt the pressure from Hawk leave. He opened his eyes hesitantly to see Logan towering him, a wrench in hand. His breathe was ragged and on the verge of hyperventilation. Kendal glanced to his side to see Hawk knocked out and the knife to the side.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled when Logan stumbled backwards. He was able to dive and catch him before his head cracked against the concrete.

Kendall cradled Logan's head in his lap and examined his injuries after he lost consciousness. The sirens were deafening now. The door to the warehouse broke down and multiple officers poured in, their guns raised.

A broad and muscled man with sleek black hair lowered his gun. He was most likely the Chief. He signaled to the producer on the ground and some officers surrounded him. Kendall watched as they secured his limp wrists in handcuffs and hauled him out of the building. The chief sauntered over to Kendall who was still holding Logan.

"It's going to be alright boys. He is gone." He reassured him as medics began to enter.

Kendall felt a sense of relief and safe as the medics took Logan into safe hands and inspected his broken nose. Everything was going to be okay.

**The End! Well, not the best chapter but it was definitely an eventful ending. Now I can move on to a different story! Thanks for reading. Sorry for the abruptness but seriously, I have no idea where to take this and I got really stuck on how to end it. There might be a sequel so stay tuned for more news on that! **


End file.
